That Beautiful Smile
by newgirl-videos
Summary: Nick and Jess story in poetry style told from Nick's perspective
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: {Season 1}

It was all I ever wanted to happen

Or so I thought at least

As when it finally did happen

I gave it all up for a girl I'd known just for a week

It was the best I'd felt in a really long time

And yet the most afraid too

It was the most unpredictable of choices I've had to make

And yet the most obvious too

To finally spend time with my ex

Who I still wasn't over yet

Or to go see this new friend

Who I'd only recently met

It was the easiest thing I've had to realize

As it was the only answer to why I chose the latter

And yet the hardest thing I've realized too

That I've already fallen in love with her

I'd tried my best to stop her from moving in

Afraid of the way she made me feel

But she did move in and the next thing I knew

Her presence had become the most valuable thing to me

The kind of things I've done for her

Were the most unimaginable on their own

But paired with the smile they brought on her face

I'd do them again just to see one more

I sang to her when she got stood up on her date

And danced for her a crazy chicken dance too

I even drove around for an hour looking for her

When she ran around with toilet paper that she didn't even use

I once woke an entire neighborhood up

Just for her to see those lights she desired

And didn't even care that I'd missed my flight

As I got what I wanted - that beautiful smile

She too has done the nicest of things for me

Like taking care of me when I hurt my back

And crying herself but cheering me up

That one time I had a cancer scare

And how do I forget the time I was played by my ex

And hid in the photo booth as a result

As she was the one who gave me hope

That to be someone's backup plan was not something I deserved

I still did get back together with my ex

And decided to move in with her right away

She tried to stop me and rightfully so

But I just kept ignoring everything she had to say

And so she was okay with me moving out

Saying all she wants is for me to be happy

I did move out but only to realize

My happiness lied in having her next to me

So I left my ex and didn't reveal why

And moved back in to the loft as a surprise

And as she welcomed me back I instantly realized

That beautiful smile had made it all worthwhile


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: {Season 2}

It was the worst of the feelings

When I'd watch her cry

Like the time she lost her job

And went back to say goodbye

Just the thought of her being out there sad

Was the kind of feeling I so despised

So I followed her there and kept cheering her up

Until I got back that beautiful smile

I did wondrous things for just that smile

Things that I initially declined

Like that time I took her out on a date

Only for her to go see another guy

That guy however soon left her

But only to want her back

She decided not to believe him

And asked me if she was right by doing that

I didn't really know what his intention was

But one thing I knew for sure

She definitely was the kind of girl that

A guy would want to come back for

She too was right there by my side

When I got dumped and robbed at the same time

And when my dad left without saying goodbye

And specially when he died

I had gone as far as to risk my life

When I thought her's could be in danger

I'd started doing these kind of things

I could only ever do for her

It was the way she said she needed me

And the melon she drew my face on

The way she hugged me when I came back home

Asking me to never leave her alone

It was the thought of kissing her in the name of a game

That I jumped out the window instead of doing that

I ended up revealing I couldn't kiss her like this

But didn't have any words to explain what I'd meant

I did however kiss her that night

After the game had long ended

I kissed her completely out of feelings

Thus revealing what exactly I had meant

After further back and forth right there she was

Waiting for me that night

The girl I loved was finally mine

Right next to me with that beautiful smile


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: {Season 3}

I wonder what was better

After months of waiting for this day

To tell her how much I liked her

Or to hear her feeling the same way

I often told her I liked her a lot

And that I'd do anything for her

Then on her birthday I told her of the coin I always have

From the night I had first kissed her

One night I just couldn't resist anymore

And ended up confessing that I loved her

She said it back with that beautiful smile

I was now at my life's happiest

If only however being in love was enough

To look past all these differences

As she had our whole future planned out

Clearly we wanted different things

It was either to end this

And still have her in my life

Or to keep trying and lose her

As the fights would only have increased over time

So we took the wise decision

And just like that

She was no longer my girlfriend

But I'd gotten my best friend back


End file.
